


Romanticamente strano

by Little_Firestar84



Category: City Hunter (Manga), City Hunter (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Rio, per usare un termine gentile, si stava comportando in modo a dir poco strano- perfino più strano del suo solito, e questo la diceva tutta. Ryo aveva semplicemente smesso di comportarsi… beh, come il solito Ryo, e la cosa la terrorizzava, non poco. In pratica tentava  di essere il perfetto fidanzato, e la guardava con un sorriso sornione e faceva tutto il carino e galante e… e lo smielato.Con lei. Sul serio, la cosa iniziava a metterle i brividi. Aveva perfino il sospetto di essere in punto di morte, e che Ryo l’avesse scoperto. O che lui avesse contratto un qualche morbo letale. Perché Ryo Saeba non era il tipo da farle il baciamano, e camminare a braccetto, o da dire in giro che lei era la sua fidanzata- compagna di lavoro ma soprattutto di vita.
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Kudos: 1





	Romanticamente strano

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weirder than usual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549978) by [Little_Firestar84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84). 



Rio, per usare un termine gentile, si stava comportando in modo a dir poco strano- perfino più strano del suo solito, e questo la diceva tutta.

Kaori sospirò, frustrata e preoccupata, mentre camminavano fianco a fianco per le strade affollate del loro quartiere.Aveva provato a farlo cedere per giorni, le aveva tentate tutte per fargli sputare il rospo, ma non era servito a nulla. Ryo aveva semplicemente smesso di comportarsi… beh, come il solito Ryo, e la cosa la terrorizzava, non poco. In pratica _tentava_ di essere il perfetto fidanzato, e se gli capitava di allungare lo sguardo (e mai le mani) verso una bella donna, scuoteva il capo come per darsi una strigliata da solo, e poi la guardava con un sorriso sornione e faceva tutto il carino e galante e… e lo _smielato_. 

Con lei. Sul serio, la cosa iniziava a metterle i brividi. Aveva perfino il sospetto di essere in punto di morte, e che Ryo l’avesse scoperto. O che lui avesse contratto un qualche morbo letale (preferibilmente non sessualmente trasmissibile- ci teneva alla sua salute). Perché Ryo Saeba non era il tipo da farle il baciamano, e camminare a braccetto, o da dire in giro che lei era la sua _fidanzata- compagna di lavoro ma soprattutto di vita._

Kaori si fermò nel bel mezzo dell’acciottolato, e si pizzicò il naso, sospirando un’ultima volta. “Okay, Ryo, hai vinto, cosa ti serve questa volta? Sputa il rospo..”

Ryo la fissò con la bocca spalancata, ed un’aria a dir poco incerta, come se non avesse saputo cosa volesse dire. 

“Eh?” Fu l’unica cosa che uscì da quelle belle labbra piene- uno spreco su di un uomo- non esattamente il suo momento migliore, né un grande show di intelligenza, ma aveva di certo fatto _anche_ peggio. 

“Quello che voglio dire,” Kaori gli ringhiò, con le mani sui fianchi in modalità rimprovero all’ennesima potenza- ma almeno non stava tirando fuori nessun martello, quindi forse stavano facendo dei piccoli passi avanti nella loro relazione. Forse. “che questo tuo comportamento mi ha stufata, Ryo. Sei talmente smielato ultimamente che mi fai quasi paura. Perciò taglia corto e dimmi cosa ti serve.” 

L’espressione idiota e incredula di Ryo era ancora fermamente stampata sul suo volto- l’unico cosa che era cambiata era che adesso lo sweeper stava indicando se stesso con un dito, quasi esitasse a credere che fosse a lui che Kaori si riferiva, o non avesse visto nulla di strano nel proprio comportamento ultimante. 

Lei si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio e scostare dal fianco una mano, alzando leggermente il braccio in aria quasi avesse potuto richiamare a sé il suo martello come Thor, dio del Tuono e della tempesta (cosa che sì, Ryo era quasi del tutto certo che lei potesse fare), e l’istinto di sopravvivenza di Ryo entrò in azione. Capendo che si trattava o di prenderle di santa ragione dalla sua Kaori o di dirle cosa gli stesse effettivamente passando per la testa, lui cedette, un po’ seccato. “Va bene, ma non posso dirtelo qui.”

La afferrò per la manica del sottile abitino giallo che aveva scelto quel giorno, leggero e che la rendeva tanto graziosa e che faceva risaltare i suoi bei capelli rossi, e se la trascinò dietro camminando il più in fretta possibile, tenendo però in considerazione che il suo tesoruccio aveva dei tacchi leggermente più alti del solito (tacchi che, una volta che glieli aveva visti addosso, l’aveva quasi convinto a caricarsela in spalle e trascinarla a letto, altro che andare a fare spesa al supermercato). Kaori non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, dove lui la stesse portando (o il perché) né il misterioso motivo per cui… per cui Ryo stava _arrossendo,_ cosa di cui lei, fino a quel momento, non lo aveva ritenuto assolutamente capace.

“Ryo, si può sapere dove mi stai portando?” 

“Santo cielo, donna, quale parte di _non qui_ non hai afferrato?” Grugnì chiaramente seccato. “Porca miseria, Kaori, a volte mi chiedo se ti devo proprio insegnare tutto!”

Solo qualche mese prima, ad un’affermazione del genere, Kaori avrebbe invocato uno dei suoi martelli- non il più pesante, perché quelli erano riservati per le bravate sessuali di Ryo- e glielo avrebbe tirato in testa senza pensarci più di tanto. Adesso, però, aveva imparato a leggere Ryo a trecentosessanta gradi, e sapeva percepire anche le sue micro-espressioni. Non lo aveva detto con cattiveria, ma con quell’insolito rossore sulle gote e con il broncio, quasi, facendolo capitolare, lei gli avesse tolto un qualche tipo di divertimento.

Perché, se non si comportava come un maniaco assatanato e perennemente arrapato e non faceva il cretino, Ryo sapeva essere davvero dolce e tenero. Come un cucciolo bisognoso di affetto.

All’improvviso, Ryo si fermò, e la cosa fu così improvvisa che lei andò a sbattergli incontro, cadendogli praticamente nelle braccia. Lui stava davanti a lei, ma non la guardava negli occhi- unpop’ i suoi occhi erano rivolti al cielo, un po’ alle vecchie scarpe malconce. Stava diventando paonazzo, e non spiccicava parola. 

Kaori iniziò a preoccuparsi. Le cose dovevano essere davvero gravi per averlo ridotto in quello stato. Cosa aveva combinato questa volta?

“Quindi?” Gli chiese, impaziente. 

“Quindi?” Le domandò seccato, scoppiando nemmeno fosse stato un vulcano in eruzione. “Cosa cavolo vuole dire, quindi? Non hai visto dove ti ho trascinata?”

“Uh, no? Dove siamo? Si tratta di un lavoro? Aspettiamo qui un cliente? Che posto strano per un appuntamento…” Kaori si guardò intorno, perplessa. Non ricordava che avessero appuntamenti di lavoro- c’era poco o nulla, come al solito- e se ne sarebbe di certo ricordata, di un luogo così particolare. E comunque… da quando non controllavano più la lavagna? Ormai Ryo era troppo impegnato a conquistarla e tenersela stretta, a fare il romanticone, e il tema lavoro non era stato trattatopiù da quando… da quando aveva iniziato a comportarsi in modo così starno. In pratica, avevano fatto giusto un paio di cose per Miki e il buon Umi, e aiutato Mick per un caso, ma tolto quello, Ryo non aveva nemmeno risposto agli appelli di Saeko.

_ Cavolo, forse sto morendo davvero, altrimenti non si spiega Ryo che rifiuta le avances delle sorelline… _

Ryo sospirò ed abbassò il capo, decidendo che no, non ci stava arrivando da sola, perciò la afferrò per le spalle, e Kaori chiuse istintivamente gli occhi, presumendo che stesse per baciarla. Il cuore le batteva a mille e la mente le si annebbiava, riempendosi solo di lui, e arrossì lieve, quasi fosse stata una fanciulletta inesperta che stava per essere baciata per la prima volta, nonostante fosse ormai da parecchio che Ryo le dedicava tutte le attenzioni del caso. 

Ryo la amava e la voleva, e lo aveva detto e lo aveva dimostrato e continuava a farlo, notte dopo notte e giorno dopo giorni, coi fatti e con le parole. Però Kaori faticava ancora a crederlo, a volte. Le sembrava tutto troppo bello, troppo… facile, quasi, nonostante ben più di una volta Ryo fosse giunto alle amni per difendere il “suo” onore dagli sguardi indiscreti e assatanati degli altri uomini, nonostante si fosse in pratica messo a venerare il suo corpo e non avesse remore a farlo. L’aveva pure corteggiata,dopo il matrimonio di Miki e Umibozu, dopo che, in quella radura, le aveva confessato il suo amore. Non l’aveva più lasciata andare, ma, invece di sedurla come Kaori aveva ritenuto plausibile, lui aveva fatto… il galante. Ci erano voluti mesi- _mesi!-_ per convincerlo che lei era pronta al grande passo ed a concedersi, anima e corpo, a lui. 

Eppure… eppure ogni volta che la baciava lei si emozionava come la prima volta. 

“Eh?” Kaori alzò gli occhi quando si rese conto che Ryo non la voleva baciare. La stava solo tenendo per le braccia, costringendola a girarsi. 

“Ma non puoi alzare gli occhi, per la miseria?” urlò, attirando l’attenzione dei passanti, cosa che Ryo detestava. Non gli piaceva farsi vedere come uno smielato romanticone bisognoso di attenzione, ma tutte le volte che aveva provato a mettere lì l’agognato argomento con Kaori, si era sempre bloccato. Le parole gli sfuggivano, perciò, se lei davvero voleva sapere cosa gli stesse passando per la testa, aveva pensato che farglielo vede fosse la cosa migliore. Peccato che sembrava che lei non volesse capirla comunque.

“Abiti da cerimonia?” Gli chiese quando notò la vetrina piena di abiti da sposa in stile occidentale, pizzi e tulle e perline e chi più ne aveva più ne metteva. “Qualcuno si sposa?”

Ryo si lasciò cadere sul marciapiede, in ginocchio.

Non lo capiva. Davvero non lo capiva. Non aveva capito un bel niente. Ma cosa cavolo doveva fare, sillabarlo? Fare lo spelling? Va bene, lei era innocente e delicata e un po’ naif a volte, ma adesso si stava esagerando, la cosa era quasi ridicola!

“DANNAZIONE KAORI, NOI CI SPOSIAMO!” Praticamente le urlò in faccia, esasperato, con tanto di bava alla bocca.

“Eh? Noi?” Gli chiese, balbettante. “Ma… ma tu hai sempre detto di essere contrario al matrimonio, e che comunque non avresti mai potuto sposarti perché in pratica sei come un fantasma e non hai documenti…”

Ryo sbattè le palpebre, incredulo, mentre ricadde nuovamente in ginocchio sul marciapiede. Voleva quasi controllare se c’erano delle telecamere in giro- magari era su un qualche show di gag, perché era tutto così… surreale. Chissà, forse stava sognando. O magari era finito in un varco spazio-temporale ed adeso era in un universo parallelo, perché, nonostante tendesse a comportarsi come un maschiaccio a volte, Kaori era pur sempre una gran romantica, e sinceramente, ricordargli il suo status legale non era esattamente come una donna romantica avrebbe dovuto rispondere ad una proposta di matrimonio. Aveva immaginato lacrime di gioia, che avrebbe urlato “sì” saltandogli tra le braccia e riempendolo di baci, che avrebbe subito chiamato i lori amici per dargli la notizia, o sarebbero corsi al Cat’s eye cafè perdirlo a Miki e alla sua dolce metà (anche se, segretamente, Ryo aveva sperato che per prima cosa lo avrebbe trascinato a casa per una maratona di bollente sesso celebrativo).

Ma questo? No, che lei in pratica non dicesse nulla, non se l’era proprio aspettato. 

“Ma… Kaori… ti ho appena chiesto di sposarmi…” Ryo balbettò, ancora in preda all’incredulità. E fu in quel momento che Kaori capì. Non stava scherzando. Era serio. Diceva davvero. 

“Tu vuoi davvero sposarti? Con me?” Gli chiese, stupita.

Ryo incrociò le braccia e si sedette a gambe incrociate come il Budda sul marciapiede, attirando gli sguardi curiosi dei passanti, innervosendosi una volta di più, ogni secondo che passava senza che lei gli rispondesse pesava come un macigno sulla sua anima. Non aveva voluto fare l’idiota, davvero. Aveva immaginato che il giorno in cui le avesse chiesto la mano ci sarebbero stati la luna, le candele, musica classica… ma sembrava che la sua versione seria non interessasse troppo alla bella Kaori. O forse era troppo strano per lei vederlo così…composto. Quindi, va bene: avrebbe fatto l’idiota e cercato di buttarla sul ridere. 

“Senti, Kaori, siamo onesti. Tu mi hai trasformato in un monogamo. Quindi, adesso ti prendi le tue responsabilità, e dato che mi hai rovinato, vedi di sposarmi!”

“Ryo….” Iniziò a sibilare lei, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di invocare uno dei suoi martelli e lanciarglielo in testa, ma dopo averci riflettuto per una frazione di secondo, si rese conto che Ryo aveva solo tentato di fare una cosa…carina, e che non si meritava di essere malmenato -non stavolta, almeno- perciò Kaori si limitò a sospirare. “Ryo, guarda che quando abbiamo iniziato questa cosa lo sapevo che non ci saremmo mai sposati. Ma mi va bene, davvero. Non c’è bisogno di fare questa sceneggiata. Dico davvero.”

“Ma…” iniziò a balbettare lui. “Ma, avevo pensato a qualcosa di, sai, simbolico. Io…. Pensavo a tipo, una promessa… davanti ai nostri amici… tua sorella… non pensavo a una cosa… ufficiale, perché io non esisto esattamente, ma… tipo… ufficiosa? Tipo… anelli? Promesse? Vestiti un po’ pacchiani che non ci metteremo mai di nuovo?”

“Vuoi dire qualcosa che ci leghi, vita natural durante?” Gli chiese, un po’ scettica. “Perché, paura che se non ti metto la palla al piede sarai tentato di correre dietro a tutte le sottane che vedi?” 

Ryo arrossì, e si grattò la criniera nera che si trovava in testa. “In realtà, è proprio il contrario. Non vorrei che _tu_ ti stufassi di me e decidessi di cercare pascoli più verdi. Non saresti esattamente da biasimare, non è che io abbia chissà cosa da offrire, effettivamente… ”

“A volte sei proprio un cretino, Ryo….” Kaori, col sorriso sulle labbra, si inginocchiò davanti a lui, e gli scostò un ciuffo ribelle dalla fronte, lasciandogli un dolce bacio. “Davvero credi che ti lascerei per qualcun altro dopo aver passato così tanti anni a cercare di renderti un uomo quasi decente? E poi, se volevi sposarmi, non era più semplice chiedermelo, invece che mettere su tutta questa pantomima?”

Lo baciò di nuovo, arrossendo un po’ imbarazzata per gli sguardi curiosi dei passanti, ma questa volta fu sulle labbra, e mentre Ryo la afferrava per le spalle per approfondire quelle che lei aveva immaginato come un casto e rapido tocco a fior di labbra, lui seppe che, tutto sommato, non gli serviva che lei gli desse una risposta a voce. 

Tutto sommato, non gli serviva nemmeno un matrimonio, finto o vero che fosse. Perché Kaori non lo avrebbe lasciato, per il semplice fatto che _lei_ lo considerava di sua proprietà, e questa era più che abbastanza. 


End file.
